Problem: A gold hat costs $$5$, and a popular yellow shirt costs $11$ times as much. How much does the yellow shirt cost?
Explanation: The cost of the yellow shirt is a multiple of the cost of the gold hat, so find the product. The product is $11 \times $5$ $11 \times $5 = $55$ The yellow shirt costs $$55$.